Hush
Hush is the identity adopted by deranged surgeon and serial killer Thomas Elliot, whose crimes labeled him the Identity Thief. Thomas and Bruce Wayne were childhood friends, and, unknown to Bruce, sinister reflections of each other. Thomas was a sociopath even in his childhood, and tried to kill his parents to that he could gain their fortune. However, his plan failed when his mother was saved by Thomas Wayne, a gifted surgeon and Bruce's father. As a result of this, Elliot developed an extreme hatred of the Waynes, Bruce in particular. As an adult, Thomas is himself an incredible surgeon, and has spent decades planning an elaborate revenge scheme to destroy Bruce Wayne. Biography Identity thief Before the opening of Arkham City, Thomas altered his fingerprints and murdered three residents of Gotham City, in hopes of reconstructing his face to look like Bruce Wayne's. Some time before Wayne's capture and imprisonment, Elliot was taken to the church, which was made into a make-shift medical center. After Batman liberated the church of Joker's henchmen, Thomas continued his killing spree within Arkham City.Batman: Arkham City After Batman found three more victims, he located Elliot's hideout. Listening to Thomas' recorded diary on the procedure, Batman was ambushed by Elliot, who locked him behind a gate. Unwrapping his bandages, Thomas revealed his new face, to which Batman was surprised looked so similar to his own. After Thomas left Arkham City, Batman freed himself and told Oracle he would deal with Elliot later. Revenge at Wayne Tower During Scarecrow's evacuation of Gotham, Elliot seized his opportunity and infiltrated Wayne Tower. Planning to bankrupt Wayne, Thomas posed as Bruce and entered his office. After the retinal scanner denied Elliot access, Lucius Fox returned to the office, having just finished securing the building. Surprising Fox, Thomas used Lucius' eyes instead, gaining access to the computer, and transferred money from Wayne's account to his own.Batman: Arkham Knight Watching the video footage, Batman followed Thomas into the office and confronted him. Elliot had a gun on Fox and swore he destroy the tower if Batman did not get Bruce Wayne. Batman tried to reason with Thomas, stating how much the Waynes had done for his family, including saving his mother's life after the car crash. Elliot angrily accused Bruce's father of robbing him his birthright, to which Batman deduced Elliot intended for both his parents to die in the accident. Seeing no alternative, Batman removed his mask and revealed his identity to Thomas. Elliot, confused and enraged, attempted to shoot Batman. Batman caught him off guard and knocked him out. With his identity in jeopardy, Batman told Lucius to lock Elliot up in the tower vault. Notes *Unlike his comic book counterpart, Hush was not aware that Batman and Bruce Wayne are one and the same, as he referred to them as separate people during his confrontation with Batman in Arkham City. Instead, Hush only found out when Batman revealed his identity to him. *Outside of his character bio and trophy, Elliot is never actually explicitly named "Hush". *Hush shares his first name and profession with Batman's father, Thomas Wayne. Gallery BAA-Hush bio.png|Hush's bio picture from Arkham Asylum References Category:Individuals Category:Living individuals Category:Supervillains Category:Doctors Category:Arkham Asylum staff Category:Serial killers Category:Individuals with knowledge of Batman's identity